Seventeen Mountains
by KingCouch
Summary: A Gallade, a Gardevoir, a Machamp, a Porygon-Z, and a Shuckle - all traveling together to recover the lost sixteen elemental plates for the birth of a new Mew.  Somebody, somewhere will try everything to prevent this from happening. On hold, school.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the story! Also, for this chapter, to avoid confusion, male Kirlia will be "Kirlius" and females will remain "Kirlia". Also I consider "Gallade" to refer to its singular and plural form. One Gallade, two Gallade. Like that.

_**-Kirlia POV-**_

"Cecilia, wake up. Mew is about to make a huge announcement," my mother said, while gently shaking me. I awoke and stepped outside. It was about four o'clock in the morning.

I am one of the Kirlia in the Star Clan, a clan of the Ralts family that resides near legendary Pokemon. My real name is Cecilia, by you are usually referred to by your species name in the clan.

It was a little chilly when I stepped outside, but I didn't care. Mew was about to make an announcement, which was a rare thing. Ralts, Kirlias, Kirlius, Gardevoirs, and Gallade all crowded around the mirage pokemon.

"Sorry to bother you all so late, but this news is really important. I would just like to inform you that I have decided to lay another Mew egg. Please stay silent about this and it will take a while to hatch, most likely three years. Yes, that long. That is all, good night!" Mew said.

A baby Mew! How cute, but what a long time for it to hatch.

I didn't think about it much though; I was tired so I went back to bed.

_**-Kirlius POV-**_

I am a male Kirlia, or Kirlius, of the Mountain Clan. My real name is Blake.

The Mountain Clan is pretty much self explanatory; it is a clan of mainly males in the Ralts evolution line. Few Gardevoir are here, mostly because this clan focuses on physical training, not a strong point of Gardevoirs.

My father is considered a leader of this clan. He works with several male Kirlia on their quests to find Dawn Stones in order to become Gallade. And today, my quest began.

I woke up especially early this morning. I woke up my father so we could begin our quest. The sooner I would leave my Kirlia form, the better. I did not enjoy the…feminine appearance. My favorite move is teleport, and will be a move I will keep as a Gallade. I use it a lot, if I'm attacked, I teleport behind a foe and attack them from there.

My father said, "We will be traveling by the Star Clan to rest after our travels."

And our journey began.

It was a bit rough, occasionally we would get attacked by some pokemon, but otherwise it wasn't that bad. When we had finally reached the Star Clan, it was almost nighttime.

"Son, I would like to remind you," my father said, "that Mew resides near the Star Clan. It will be interesting to visit him."

I nodded. As we approached the Star Clan we were greeted by Kirlia and Ralts, but the Gallade seemed to keep an eye on us.

"Bl-Blake? Is that you?"

I turned around to see where the mysterious voice came.

"Mom?"

"Oh, it really is you! I'm sorry I left your clan when you were so young…but I couldn't stand it," my Mom said, crying and hugging me.

"Keep quiet about that, dad's here too. I'm stopping by here so I can get a Dawn Stone." I explained.

"Your father? He's here too? Oh…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I've already token another mate from this clan." My mom said. "But…I'm sure you'll like him! He reminds me of you…"

My mom called his name. "Damon! I want you to meet my son…"

The conversation was a little awkward, and then my dad walked over.

"Anne? Who is this?" my father asked.

And then there was even more explaining. Finally I said, "Dad, is Mew here?"

Instead my mom answered. "Oh yes, he is. In fact, he announced some big news. Why don't I show you him and he'll tell you personally?"

I agreed, and we ventured up a stair-like path to where Mew was resting in a small cave.

"Mew? Sorry to disturb, but this is my son from the Mountain Clan. He was really excited to see you and wanted to hear your news." my Mom said.

"No problem, Anne." Mew smiled. "The news is this."

Mew showed me a bright pink egg.

"Woah, what will hatch from it?"

Mew giggled. "Another Mew! But it will take three years for its psychic powers to fully develop, then it will hatch."

Mew studied me. "Hmm… I sense you are ready to evolve, young Kirlius. Please accept this Dawn Stone. Don't use it yet, we have another Clan member who is ready to evolve. We shall have a ceremony with you two."

I excitedly picked up the Dawn Stone. I gazed into its never ending brightness, its breathtaking symbol of hope and new things…

My thoughts were interrupted by my father, who had walked up near me. "Oh, I see you've already acquired a Dawn Stone."

In a few minutes the ceremony began. Mew spoke, "Today we recognize a Kirlius and a Kirlia to achieve their final evolutions. Kirlia has achieved the level needed to evolve; Kirlius has acquired his Dawn Stone."

While Mew talked about the evolution of Pokemon, I whispered to the Kirlia, "Hey, I'm Blake."

"Hi, I'm Cecilia," she whispered.

Mew spoke again. "The Kirlius will evolve first."

I held the Dawn Stone, until its brilliant rays seemed to flow over my entire body. I bright white light covered me, and it disappeared, revealing me as a Gallade.

The audience applauded. Mew then said, "Now the Kirlia will evolve. However she will need experience, so she will fight the Gallade."

A/N: BAM. Cliffhanger! Not really… but still. It's a mini cliff hanger I guess.  
Please review and include constructive criticism!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter two! Not much to say here. Also, I am unsure about a sentence in here with dialog that uses a semicolon in the story. Grammar fanatics, can you help me out?

_**-Gallade/Blake POV-**_

Fight the Kirlia? I made a mental pros-cons list in my head. Pros would be that I could test out my new form. Cons… I just met the Kirlia named Cecilia and I wouldn't want to hurt her.

Mew interrupted my thoughts and said, "The battle begins when Cecilia is ready."

Cecilia nodded, and used a Confusion attack.

The attack did more damage than I expected, then I realized that I had the Psychic _and_ Fighting types with me, which means her Psychic attacks would not be not very effective as I would have first thought.

Anyhow, the attack still did not do much damage, so I lunged forward to use a Slash attack. Cecilia teleported away and then used double team.

I began to take down the fake Kirlia forms using Fury Cutter, but then Cecilia used Magical Leaf.

That attack knocked me down, but I teleported and then Slashed at Cecilia. She took some damage but retaliated with another Confusion attack.

I quickly got back up and lashed out a Fury Cutter. The Kirlia seemed down, but then she began to glow.

She evolved and became a Gardevoir. The battle was over.

I helped her back up. Mew said some things, and the ceremony was over.

The crowd disbanded and Cecilia and I stayed to chat.

"Nice battle," I said. "You were great out there."

"Thanks, Blake;" Cecilia nodded, "you too." (**A/N: **This is the sentence I am unsure about.)

We noticed a Gallade running in and reported straight to Mew.

Cecilia nudged me a little. "Sounds like something's going on… want to eavesdrop?"

"Eavesdrop on _Mew_? That seems a bit low."

"No, we'll be fine. Mew thinks we're all family."

So with that, we headed toward Mew's small cave opening.

"Mew! The sixteen plates have been stolen from their resting spots." The Gallade said, panicking. "This will cause extreme trouble for the baby Mew if they are not recovered."

"Calm down, now. This Mew has three years to develop; we have time to recover them." Mew said, cuddling the egg.

"But if we do not have them, it will wreck havoc to Pokemon everywhere!"

"I know that, Gallade. I foresaw this event." Mew said, almost in a snapping way.

"Blake, Cecilia. Come forth." Mew said.

We nervously glanced at each other, before standing in front of Mew.

"You two and three others will recover all of the plates. On this journey you will grow much stronger, and it will be necessary for fighting another Legendary Pokemon." Mew said.

Cecilia and I stood there, awkwardly, for a minute or two. I finally spoke up.

"Are you sure we are the ones to find the plates?" I asked.

Mew nodded. "Young Gallade, you were born in the Star Clan. Your father did not find it suited for him, so he took you and founded the Mountain Clan when you were too little to remember. I've always had a connection with you. And, you, Young Gardevoir, have of course grown up in this clan. This has always been what you two were meant to do."

Cecilia asked, "Um… when do we begin?"

Mew chuckled. "No later than next week, it's not really a rush, just something that must get done. But just remember, the sooner, the better. The early bird gets the worm. But here's some advice for you – what happens to the early worm?"

I thought for a second and said, "He is the first to be eaten."

Mew nodded. "You two will not leave tomorrow." Mew looked at the almost full moon. "If you do you… will die."

Cecilia and I, once again, nervously glanced at each other. "Why?"

"I am not really allowed to tell you why, but you will discover this on your journey. But in the mean time… you have a day or two to relax! Go ahead and enjoy yourselves with the rest of the night." Mew said, dismissing us and the Gallade.

I decided to confront my dad. I found him talking to my mom.

"Dad, how could you? Why did you run away from here? Run away from Mom?"

My dad sighed. "Blake, it was for your own good."

"Why would you phrase it like that! Whenever someone says, 'it was for your own good,' it's _never_ good!"

"Blake, I just wanted you to be strong."

"You don't think I would become strong here?" I yelled. "You could have just taken me out to train, I could have still lived here. But no!"

My father sighed. "I have my own reasons."

"How selfish." I muttered.

"Blake, that's enough." My father said. I walked away.

_**-Gardevoir/Cecilia POV-**_

Blake was walking toward me. He looked kind of upset, so I asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just had a bad talk with my dad." He said. "Why would he take me away from here? If he really wanted to do some physical training he could have just done it with me."

"I'm sure he had his reasons. Maybe he had a bad relationship with your mother… or something more explanatory then impulsively leaving." I said.

"Yeah, maybe your right. It just kind of bugs me; every kid wants to think their parents were perfect for each other, you know?" He told me. "But that was never my case. I had one parent. I know my mom loves me but she could never visit me."

I nodded. "My… my father died a couple of days after I was born."

Blake hesitated. "Oh…wow, you took a lot of my crap. At least I had a mom, but I guess you _really_ only had parent. I'm really sorry," he said, upset with himself.

I gave him a weak smile. "It's okay, really."

After a small pause, Blake said, "Look at the moon. It'll be full tomorrow night."

I now, honestly smiled. "Yeah, that's true."

**A/N: **I know it's kind of weird to introduce the problem in the second chapter… but there's your problem! Please review! I'll try to update every two to seven days, depending on school and all.


End file.
